Lion's Heart
by ssbailey
Summary: Andy wakes up with a "battle scar" after a wild night of celebrating the takedown of Anton Hill.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**A/N: I got this idea from reading Samcamstargate1's "Tattooed on my heart". Check out her fanfiction, it's pretty awesome.**

**Lion's Heart**

"It's not that bad Andy, really." Traci offered sympathetically as she took in the angry red tattoo on Andy's chest, just above her heart. "But…"

"Woah…Nice tattoo!" Dov yelled excitedly, coming to stand in the women's locker room. "When'd you get it?"

"I woke up with it this morning." Andy mumbled, rubbing some of the "Tatz Care" lotion on she'd found conveniently located on her night stand when she woke up to get ready for her shift. "I found a business card for the place that did it in my bra."

"Told you, you were rock n' roll McNally, that's pretty badass." Dov nodded, rocking on his heels as he fingered the hem of his shirt.

"Hey, you guys ready to head over to the Penny?" Gail asked, strutting confidently into the middle of the small group of rookies standing next to Andy's locker. "Holy shit McNally…I've got to admit this surprises me. You didn't strike me as the tattoo kind of girl."

"Apparently she got it after she left the Penny last night" Dov informed helpfully, patiently waiting while Traci finished fixing her hair.

"Got what after she left the Penny?" Chris asked obliviously, running a hand through his freshly gelled hair.

"This" Andy huffed, uncomfortable with all the attention. Pulling down the collar of her dark purple tank top she showed him the obviously new tattoo. "Marshall's Tat City did it. I called the place today, but they were closed and it's not like I could as Swarek to stop by there during patrol so I could find out what happened."

"True" the tall rookie nodded, his face reddening slightly at the sight of his coworker's bra and the fact that he'd woken up with his own surprise from last night. A surprise he'd rather keep to himself, thank you. Quickly busying himself with his cell phone, he didn't notice the look Gail sent his way.

"So we going or not?" Peck asked, her usual impatience making an appearance. "I mean, we are celebrating taking down Anton Hill. I think we deserve to get there before all the good beer's gone."

"I thought we celebrated that last night?" Dov asked as the five of them exited the locker room and made their way through the division parking lot to the Penny, which was just a block away.

"It's the biggest takedown we'll probably have in our careers" Traci smiled, linking her arm with Andy's as they walked. "That means we can celebrate as many nights as we want."

"So McNally…" Gail spoke up, her voice carrying throughout the parking lot. So she knew Swarek was standing with Detective Barber across the lot, so what? Andy hadn't specifically said she didn't want Swarek to know….just that she couldn't ask him to stop by the tattoo parlor during shift. "What exactly does "_lion's heart" _mean?"

"Hey isn't that what Sw—" Chris started, only to drop off after Traci landed a hard, but subtle punch to his side.

Peck smiled, she thought that's what Sam had told Andy she had. Andy's sudden blush had only helped confirm her suspicions. Not to mention Swarek's head had snapped up at her comment. "I think it's cute. You should keep it."

"Keep what McNally?" Jerry asked as he and Sam caught up with the rookies just outside the bar.

Andy shot Gail an evil look, "My new body art. Apparently my TO got me so drunk last night that I stumbled into a tattoo parlor on my way home and got myself tattooed."

"Hey all I did was buy you a few drinks to replace the one I made you spill" Sam responded, holding his hands up in defense. "It's not my fault you wanted to drink top shelf whiskey, and Diaz over there walked you home. Ask him how you ended up in a tattoo parlor while you were drunk off your ass."

"Wait, Chris, _you walked me home?" _Andy asked angrily as they entered the already busy Penny. "How could you let me get a tattoo?"

"Umm…well…I don't exactly remember last night, _at all._ The last thing I remember is giving Dov here my keys once we started doing car bombs." Chris admitted sheepishly, pulling up his shirt to reveal a large tattoo down his left side that read _"To serve, protect, and save our own asses"_. "Besides, it's not like you're the only one who woke up with a surprise this morning."

Sam whistled, "Nice tat there Diaz. I might have to head over to the place now and see if they have the security footage of you and McNally getting your _artwork."_

"You wouldn't!" Andy yelled, drawing attention from a few cops that stood around the bar. She couldn't have Sam finding out that she'd gotten a tattoo of something he'd said, that would bring up too many questions she didn't want to answer just yet.

Sam's only response was to smirk cockily at her and run back out of the bar. Grumbling angrily she followed him at full speed back towards the division parking lot. Quickly glancing behind him he noticed she was catching up to him as he slowed down near his truck, "Get in McNally and bring popcorn, I have a feeling this video is going to be an eye opener."

"Sam!" she grumbled, jerking the door open to the passenger side of the truck and climbing in. Deciding to try and distract him she shrugged, "I can't believe you want to see this stupid video. It's probably pretty boring."

Starting his truck and driving in the direction of her apartment he smiled, "Nice try, of course I want to see my rookie getting a tattoo…while she's drunk of her ass. It's a battle scar McNally, be proud. Now, are you going to tell me which place it is or am I going to just have to stop at every place on the way to your condo?"

"Is there anything I can do to stop you from going to look at it?" Andy asked hopefully, her hands twitching in her lap.

"Maybe" Sam answered, giving her a heated gaze. "I could think of a few things."

"Nice try buddy" She threw back, laughing slightly. "Try again."

"Way to kill a guy's dreams McNally" He answered, hand on his chest in mock hurt. "Not to mention you laughed, actually _laughed_ at me. So I believe that yes, I _am _going to have to go and see that video."

"Pull over." Andy whispered, her right hand nervously reaching for her collar.

Sam's eyes widened, "Oh hey, no. I was just joking Andy. I didn't actually mean…_you know…"_

"I know! What kind of girl do you think I am, _sir?" _She seethed angrily, "Now _pull over."_

Truthfully, Andy McNally kind of scared him when she was pissed. Pulling into the deserted parking lot of the park near her building, he turned off the truck. Seeing she was still angry, he backpedaled, "Sorry, I don't think you're _that _kind of girl. I swear. We both know you're a bad hooker anyways."

"Shut up, just…ugh…shut up." Andy ground out, jerking the collar of her shirt down to reveal her small tattoo. There, just above her heart, were the words "lion's heart" written in a dainty looking cursive script. The tattoo was actually really nicely and tastefully done if she thought about it.

Sam just started at her, his eyes glancing from her face to the tattoo marking her chest, his face unreadable. So _this _had been what Peck was talking about, he thought.

After a few minutes of silence, she couldn't take it anymore, "Just say something, _anything. _Hell laugh if you want, okay?"

Still he said nothing, but she could see a small battle going on behind his surprisingly warm brown eyes. When he moved to lift up the center console, the noise startled her. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up Andy" He demanded, cutting off her retort by slamming his lips across hers. At first she was too stunned to move, but gradually she started to kiss him back until he felt her move until her knees were on both sides of his hips. He really didn't care that the steering wheel was probably digging into her back right now.

After minutes that felt like hours they finally broke apart. Locking his eyes with hers, he whispered, "I think that may be the sexiest tattoo I've ever seen."

"You really like it?" Andy smiled shyly, pulling her tank top over her head. "It's not too much?"

"Hell no" He grunted, his finger tracing the outer edges of the design. "And as much as I'd like you to continue to get undressed I don't want our first time to be in my truck."

"Well then it's a good think I only live a block away right?" Andy smirked, crawling back over into her seat and slipping on her shirt. Clipping her seatbelt, she gave him a mock salute, and added, "Drive on Officer Swarek."

Sam was pretty sure he'd double parked, and broke most of the speeding laws in the city just to go that one block, but he didn't care. He also didn't care that she seemed to have a thing for kitchens and calling him Sammy. They'd deal with the consequences, and the video tape, tomorrow. Tonight, all he could see was her and her new, gorgeous tattoo.


End file.
